Different types of electrical devices may have various electrical components. The electrical components are located inside a housing of the device, typically on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the device, between the PCB and a cover. Electrical components may generate heat, and temperature may have an effect on an operation of the electrical components and on the device. Furthermore, certain electrical components may emit electromagnetic radiation.